Baralei Athreale
"Just as the sun must set, so too must it rise. I do not accept that the time of the Asur is over, we can rise again. We must." ''- ''Baralei Athreale, addressing the Council of Princes. Born in 1799 I.C, Baralei Athreale, also known as 'Silverspear' or 'Lord of the Dawn', was a Prince of Yvresse who was reputed for his loyalty, sense of hope and skill at arms. He was regarded to be one of the prominent spear masters in all of Ulthuan, said to rival the martial skills of Eltharion himself and was particularly loved by the common elves of Yvresse. Baralei was unique in the fact that he was a common-born Prince, earning his station through the inheritence of the enchanted spear 'Vigilance' - a weapon from the time of Aenarion. His life was mired by the political machinations of Ulthuan's courts, filled with those who refused to accept an elf of such low status as a Prince, however he saw power come to him through his own political manuevering and sometimes ruthless will. Baralei's dream for Ulthuan, as he called it, was to see become a major player in the world, to see it embrace the cultures of the world and all they had to offer. The technological advances of other races was of particular interest to him, he had seen the race of men triumph with this open-minded attitude and he envisioned a similiar fate for Ulthuan. Born to Dale, a modest Sea Master and Nerith, a simple seamstress - both of these common elves would be forgotten by history. Baralei married Alma, the daughter of Milamber Alentyr, who tragically met her at the hands of Tharlien, a fearsome Druchii assassin. They bore two sons, Amras and Arhalien, who would go on to be great servants of Ulthuan and her interests. Baralei was 723 at the time of the Storm of Chaos. The elven prince would meet a tragic end at the hands of those he considered his allies in the year 3049 I.C, Baralei was 1250 at the time of his death. Personality and Appearance Baralei's possesed the elegant and refined features that all his race carry, his most notable feature was his fine, silver hair which hung lazily just at his shoulders, however in battle he would often tie it back into a ponytail. The Prince's eyes were a remarkable deep blue that carried an air of determination within them. This was complimented by his narrow, angled eyebrows which hung close above his gaze. Overall, he was considered exceptionally handsome amongst his people, his duality as a frontline hardened soldier with the elegance of a Prince made him an appealling figure for many. Baralei was of an average height for an Asur, standing at about 6'4". Baralei's personality differed greatly from when he first took up the mantle of Prince to his final days. He began as a duitful soldier, more concerned with fulfilling the orders of his superiors to the best of his ability; Baralei was known amongst his comrades as an elf who took his duties very seriously, committed to ensuring that all who could return home alive were able. Sometimes called overly-serious by others, to those he trusted he showed his more jovial side, however he had been called to possess a 'hero complex' and saw all situations around him as his responsibility to fix - and ultimately took the blame to heart if he could not. In his time as a Prince however, he was intially given to fits of despair as he found himself powerless to make the changes he wanted to, it was the influence of Baralei's loyal allies; Milamber Alentyr, Amras Nolinde and the Prince's wife, Alma and many others, whom all contributed to Baralei's desire for restoration of the High Elves to their former glory. At his peak, he was marked amongst his kin for his eternal optimism and desire to see Ulthuan as the most formidable power in the world, it was as his life drew to a close that this optimism became jaded and ultimately turned to fear of losing the lives of those around him. Baralei was able to keep a brave face for the world, however it was but a mask for a morbid sense of guilt that plagued him until his death. Notable Encounters Baralei encountered a great deal of foes and allies alike in his many years whilst fighting for the Phoenix King and the people of Yvresse. The Prince, ever seeking to usher in a new age for Ulthuan, attempted to reinvigorate relations with the Dwarfs after encountering King Dwalin Mikir. The two became fairly close companions, Baralei was even permitted a tour of the dwarf's ancestral hold, Karak Thingaz. The elf saw in Dwalin a weathered soul, one that had borne more pain than any should, yet still the dwarf led his kin with wisdom, strength and a calm resolve - this resilience was worthy of respect in Baralei's eyes. The Yvressian had sought to perhaps convince his people to explore the idea of incorporating some of the Dwarfen people's technological advances into high elf culture. Barelei began to dream of his army wielding dwarf forged spears and armour, backed by a cadre of unstoppable war machines. These dealings however would not never bear fruit, much to the pain of Prince Baralei. His own people's arrogance and pride would not allow them to accept cultural innovations from their ancient enemies and likewise, many dwarfs were loathe to share any of their technological secrets with the elves. Baralei remained fast friends with Dwalin for the rest of their lives but the political pressures upon the Prince did not allow him to visit or see his friend as much as he would have liked. Baralei also had many dealings with the kingdom of Bretonnia, particualrly that of the coastal city of L'Anguille. The Prince often allied with the formidable human armada against naval threats and together, they were a mighty force. Baralei also fought abroad with the Bretonnians on land, allying himself with the grail knight, Lord Cyris deLonse Early Years The Great War against Chaos The Rise of House Athreale The Invasion of Naggaroth The War against Lord Felstorm The Storm of Chaos The Gambit for Peace The Fall of Silverspear